


New light

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Celebrian rethinks her feelings for Elrond.





	New light

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt:   
> card canon couples - G54 Elrond/Celebrian  
> card life events - G54 New romantic relationship

Celebrían was confused. He knew Elrond for years since she and her parents visited newly built Imladris. They were good friends, they exchanged letters almost every other week, and met sometimes when he visited her parents or she visited Imladris. Or did he visited her parents? Maybe his goal was quite different? Now when she thought about this there were signs. His gaze when he thought she didn’t look, a faint blush on his cheeks when she laughed from his jokes… And now something clicked also in her heart. Or maybe it wasn't clicked? Maybe she felt it before, but just wasn’t realize that? Now when she came back with memories, it seemed to be more and more likely. 

When she visited Imladris this time, after welcoming dinner, she left to walk through the garden and Elrond approached her. Yes, she knew before he was handsome, but this evening, she didn't know why she saw him in a new light. And she felt her heart beating harder.   
“Lady Celebrían, may I accompany you?” he asked.  
“Yes, of course.”  
They walked among the woods through intricate bridges which always delighted Celebrían.   
“I really like your abode… I could spend here all year! Especially springs are beautiful here!”  
“And you may. You may spend here as long as you like to.”  
“I have my responsibilities at home. And I don’t want to abuse your hospitality.”  
They stopped on the bank of the stream. The sound of water slightly disturbed his words. Elrond turned to face her and reached the hand to touch her cheek. Celebrían’s heart beat faster and faster.   
“Maybe you want to take some responsibilities here?”  
“Maybe,” she answered looking deep into his eyes. Elrond bent and kissed her on the lips. His kiss was gentle and his lips soft and warm.  
“Would you like to stay here? With me.”  
“Yes,” she whispered.


End file.
